Threads of a bolt or stud may become degraded due to wear, being struck by an object, or the environment surrounding the bolt or stud. For example, a stud used to hold a wheel of a vehicle in place may become degraded when the wheel is removed and the wheel hub skids across the threads of a stud configured to couple the wheel to a vehicle axle. In another example, threads of a threaded rod may become filled with debris from dust in the air surrounding the threaded rod. A single piece die or thread chaser may be used to refurbish threads of a bolt or stud. However, it may be difficult to start the single piece die on the threads of the bolt or stud. One way to simplify engaging a thread chaser to a bolt or stud is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,620. In particular, a pivoting split thread chasing die is described. The split die allows a user to wrap the die around a bolt or stud and begin chasing threads without requiring the user to start the thread chaser at the end of the bolt or stud. Such a die allows the user to position the die at a location along the bolt or stud where the treads may be less degraded so that the operation of thread chasing can be improved.
The pivoting split thread chasing die described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,620 provides an effective tool for refurbishing threads. However, the inventors herein have determined that when a pivoting split thread chasing die is applied to larger diameter bolts or studs, the two halves of the pivoting split thread chasing die may become difficult to align. Further, when working in conditions where it may be difficult to grasp the thread chaser, the thread chaser may become more difficult to operate.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned disadvantages and have developed a thread chaser, comprising: a first die half; a second die half, the second die half coupled to the first die half, the first and second die halves forming a hex shaped periphery of the thread chaser when in a closed position; and a fastener that passes at least partially through the first and second die halves, the fastener including a fastener retainer, the fastener and the fastener retainer positioned within the hex shaped periphery when the thread chaser is in the closed position.
A pivoting split thread chasing die that includes a fastener can help to ensure that a pivoting split thread chasing die is properly aligned to a bolt or stud when chasing threads. In particular, the fastener may operate to align the halves of a pivoting split thread chasing die by acting as a locator pin between the two die halves. Further, a fastener and fastener retainer that are embedded inside of hex shaped outer periphery of the thread chaser a hex allow a user to rotate the thread chaser with a standard socket or wrench so that specialty tools may not be required to operate the thread chaser, thereby simplifying thread chaser operation. And, since the thread chaser includes a fastener retainer, the user may find the thread chaser easier to operate since the fastener can stay with the thread chaser whether the thread chaser is in an open or closed state.
The present description may provide several advantages. In particular, the thread chaser may improve thread chaser performance by helping to ensure thread chaser alignment while refurbishing threads of a bolt. In addition, the thread chaser fastener and retainer described herein may allow a user to adjust the clamping force of the thread chaser so as to accommodate threads of different pitch. Further, the thread chaser described herein may allow a user to operate the thread chaser without having to maintain a hold on the thread fastener while the thread chaser is being affixed to a bolt or stud. Further still, the thread chaser described herein may allow a user to retract a fastener holding portions of the thread chaser together during thread chaser removal without disengaging the fastener retainer from the fastener.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.